My love
by tripod967
Summary: Dean Parker ( and OC) love story. Deans new girlfriend has some secrets of her own, but Dean really wants to know. Will she last long enough to tell him? Or will troublejust keep finding her? Give it a chance its not the best... but its not the worst either. Read the preface to find out.
1. preface

preface

"You. I should've known it was you that told." The young male says,

"What are you talking about Josh?" The young girl asks.

"You told them what I was doing!" he yells, causing students to eye them.

"I don't know what your talking about." She whispers.

"Liar!" he yells grabbing her neck, and pulling out a gun.

"No im not." she cries.

"Chasidy!" Another boy yells, he ducks back out of the class as a shot is fired. Students scream and run,

"Run Dean!" she screams, Dean runs, pushing students out of the hall.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Josh questions grabbing a handful of her hair. He smashes her head into the glass and throws her to the ground. He points the gun in her face,

"This ends now." he growls.

* * *

Three hours earlier

"Hey Chase." Dean greets, with a small kiss.

"Hi Dean." Chasidy smiles. He intertwines their hands walking into school.

"Hows your dad?" Chasidy asks.

"Same as yesterday." he shrugs leaning up against the lockers.

"Wanna come over after school? I think i might need a little help with my math." Dean smiles, in an embarrassed way.

"Of course i will. Ok i gotta get to class." she smiles again walking away.

"Chase." he calls, just as she turns around he kisses her again.

"See you later." he whispers, walking the other way. She sighs, _'I seriously have to be dreaming_.' she thinks hurrying to class

SRU Head Quarters

"Hey boss. Whats the matter?"" Ed asks.

"Oh nothing just something Dean said earlier about him and his girlfriend," Greg shakes his head.

_"What are you talking about dad?" Dean asks, furrowing his eyebrows._

_"Well im just saying Dean-"_

_"Woah dad. Chill its not like that. We arent like every other teen couple." he shakes his head washing his bowl._

_"OK just making sure your being safe-"_

_"Oh my god dad! We are not having sex." he storms out._

'My life.' i shake my head,

"I know how it is. I do. Clark is crazy about this girl, then this girl, then this girl, heck he acts like a teenage girl himself." They laugh,

"Okay team. Hit the gym. Then out to patrol."

* * *

"Team one shot fired, shots fired," Winnie calls, making everyone hit their car brakes, they had only been patroling for a hour.

"Its at the local high school.-"

"Dean-"

"Clark-" both parents exclaim, hitting the gas pedal.

"-Multiple students called it in. Said they didnt know what was happening till another student was shot at. The shooter is still unknown, with his second bullet he kncked out the security tape, working on getting the tape now. For the moment no body is injured. Thats all i know ." Winnie says,

"Great thanks Winnie, we will get back to you soon." Greg says.

"Ok Jules, Sam get all the kids that got out of the school together, have UNIs get what they know, Leah command post. Spike figure out who it is in the truck join Leah when you know. Sam, Jules when your done join me and Greg inside." Ed says.

"Okay team. Keep the peace." Greg nods.

Deans POV

"When was the last shot fired?" I recognize my fathers voice,

"Three minutes and we dont know where either-"

"Dad," i call running towards him.

"Dean-"

"This way, I know where they are." I exclaim out of breath.

"Ok Dean slow down. Breathe, What do you know?" Dad asks.

"I was walking to Chase's home room because i forgot to give her, her phone back -breath- When I walked in I saw a man with a gun, he shot at me. It didn't hit anyone but-"

"Oh my god dad!" Clark exclaims, from behind a few cops that wont let him pass,

"Let him through." Ed calls, Clark runs over and grabs at his fathers arm. He pauses for a second catching his breath, then says,

"The guy has Chasidy." Dads eyes widen and his mouth falls slack.

"Well this is a problem." Dad mumbles.

* * *

So thats where i leave you guys, sorry. Please keep reviewing and i will start working on a new chapter now. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. mini profile

Character Basic Info

Chasidy Rose Stacy

°Seventeen

°Eleventh Grade

•Dating Dean Parker

•We are the same age

chapter one is in progress

five minutes... promise


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry if you think this is an update. My computor is currently being reparied and it could take awhile. Sorry.


End file.
